


A step forward

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message from the past might change the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	A step forward

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Vamb's secret drabble 2016  
> This was written for KJaneway115 
> 
> Special thanks to Jubejube for beta this piece 
> 
> And also many thanks to Sira and Ria for organising once more this fantastic exchange

_**Every day is a lost opportunity or a step forward**_ …he heard it again, like an ancient mantra coming from the distant past of his tribe.

For the first time he understood what his crazy old grandfather meant, _**don’t waste any more time boy!!**_

He got up from his bed, went to the bathroom, checked himself in the mirror running his hand through his black hair, took a deep breath, touched the beginnings of bags under his eyes, took another deep breath, …. _ **what am I going to do?**_ , he said under his breath.

 _ **Just go!** _ came from inside his head.

He left the bathroom, his bedroom, almost ran through his living area to the door and left his quarters empty.

A few quick steps later, he was facing her door. For a second he doubted if he should touch the chime, but his finger had a mind of its own and was pressing the button already.

The door swished open and she was there, standing before him.

Her blonde hair and her Borg implants.

He was startled.

 _ **I believe you came to see the captain?** _ He nodded but said nothing; she always gave him the creeps. **_Good, my business here is finished, I am leaving now._**

He stepped aside to let Seven pass.

He turned and almost bumped into Kathryn Janeway.

She had a book in her hand and a questioning look.

He breathed deeply one more time …. _ **Kathryn…..we need to talk**_ , he said firmly.

She signaled him to enter, the door closing behind him.

Meanwhile somewhere in the spirit realm, Chakotay’s grandfather and father began to thank the spirits with a dance around a fire chanting the old ceremonial songs.

The end


End file.
